This study will test the hypothesis that there is a set of specific functional abnormalities associated with HIV infection which: 1) resemble an accelerated form of emphysema but are fundamentally different with respect to gas exchange and mechanics of breathing compared to other forms of "classic" emphysema, and 2) are not associated with the incidence of opportunistic infection but rather the severity and/or chronicity of HIV infection.